


Chocolate Orange

by asimplemind (softly_speaking_valkyrie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Chocolate, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Hanukkah, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Kara Danvers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Pandemics, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/asimplemind
Summary: Part of the Holiday Gift Exchange for the Sheer Trouble Discord Server - This is a gift for SK! On the eighth and final day of Hanukkah, Lena suffers a horrendous nightmare, the sight of her brother Alexander ripping through the Justice Society and lording over killing Kara. Upon waking she snuggles with her sleeping Supergirl, the pair of them sleepily and dreamily talking about their love for Chocolate Orange...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Chocolate Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/gifts).



Alexander was standing over Supergirl, a solid and vibrant green lance outstretched from the oversized gauntlet of his advanced combat unit. He had made substantial upgrades, many more and of a higher quality since Lena had seen it last. She couldn’t stand there like a bystander – Supergirl needed help and she needed it now.

“Lex! Stop it! Leave her alone!” She screamed, feeling herself sluggishly moving her body as if under water. It all felt weird, so slow and mucky, like she was wading through quick sand just to get her feet moving like learning to walk again. Supergirl struggled on the ground, her energy and strength completely sapped by the lance of Kryptonite that had cut at her body. “Supergirl!” Lena cried again, trying to run, to stop her brother.

The blonde heroine struggled to her hands and knees, feeling no strength at all left in her body – the remains of the Justice Society were still scattered around the battlefield Alexander had created. Her cousin was in a worse off state than she was, his cape ripped off his body and the large ‘S’ of his chest almost broken and marred in dust and his Kryptonian blood. She was bloody too, with the red smeared around her nose and temples from the beatings Lex had delivered her. Snow littered the unflinching and unconscious bodies of Batwoman and The Flash around, with Superman still rolling a little, under the same effects as his fierce cousin. Supergirl’s eyes began to glow a dark crimson as she tensed her face. Lena could see her struggle, her lover in immense pain but still desperate to defeat Alexander. The male Luthor lorded is apparent victory, Lena could see him smirking as she ran to help her partner, her Supergirl.

“ _Kara!_ ” Lena shrieked at the top of her lungs, watching as she pooled the last of her strength into her laser beam vision. It wouldn’t do enough to stop Lex now, not in his newly refurbished powered suit.

At the call of her human persona, her real name, Kara’s eyes subsided and she began to turn her head to see Lena running toward her. Why couldn’t Lena run faster? Why was she so upended by the sluggish slow of her pace? How was this happening? What was even happening? Lena felt like she had forgotten everything, almost subdued in a dreamlike stasis as Lex powered up his Kryptonite lance again. It was beginning to glow an other-worldly green, menacing and ominous right before Supergirl’s chest. Kara sensed it, and Lena could too as Lex looked at them both – he recognised the bond between his sister and one of his greatest nemeses and a deep seething spread across his face.

With a single thrust he plunged the lance forward, ripping through the star-spangled ‘S’ of Supergirl’s chest, Lena unleashing a deathly cry. The world dissolved into a hazy mess thereafter.

She woke in a startle, not sweaty but still shaken to her core. Lena tumbled in the bed sheets, immediately looking right and heaving in relief when she noticed the empowered blonde still cuddling up to her side, her arms wrapped around her. It was Kara, still breathing, still snoring. Lena sighed again, gently brushing her lover’s hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek. It was all a dream. Kara was alive, and Alexander was still behind bars thanks to Bats and Superman – the blonde heroine was still snuggling up close to her, softly taking in their combined scent of subdued lilac and bed freshener. In her holiday pyjamas, Kara looked utterly adorable. Lena thanked her lucky stars and cuddled Kara again, trying not to wake her.

“New Year’s resolution has got to be to ditch the white wine spritzers before bed, hmm?” She whispered softly into her nuzzling of Kara’s crown.

The blonde stirred a little, her lips curling in a dreamy smile as she sprawled out beside her waking lover and groaned as she slept still. “Hmpf, nah... no spritzers... Want chocolate... orange... Lena...” Kara spoke in her sleeping stretch, making the businesswoman giggle under her breath and kiss her lover’s crown again.

“Chocolate orange, huh?” She replied to her snoozing partner, playing at a conversation one of them could not possibly fully contribute back to. “Barre d’orange au chocolat, mon chéri?” She repeated, flexing her French due to the recent trip she’d barely made it back from to start the holiday they would share. Despite the lockdowns and the pandemic spreading, some essential business found Lena needing to finalise it. With Kara, there was no risk; the woman was invulnerable, she was a power in herself.

Again she stirred in Lena’s clutch. “Chocolate... orange... no frenchie,” she merely repeated, falling back completely under.

The sand and sleepiness completely rubbed from her eyes, Lena knew she couldn’t go back to sleep, and even with the knowledge that watching Lex go through each member of the Justice Society like they were made of butter was a dream, Lena still didn’t want to. She stared a little absent-mindedly into space she found in the darkened bedroom, trying to keep herself from going back into the dream’s reality and facing the horrors that were there – her thoughts moved like a light trickling into the kitchen. The thought of all the chocolate they had, both from before and because of the eight days of celebration leading into the final two weeks of December came to her and tantalised her. It would certainly help her mood, she decided. Reaching to the bedside table she pulled up her necklace, the one Kara had given her when she had said yes to going steady.

It was a beautiful Star of David, cast in a really pure silver; Lena had always wondered if Kara had bought it specifically for her, or had been given it in Midvale by one of the administrators of the orphanage there. Surprisingly, Kara had always been less than forthcoming of her childhood apart from being friends with Clark Kent after moving to Smallville at some point. Lena had never exactly took the initiative to ask either, always respecting her lover’s privacy and her faith, as peculiar as it seemed given her real identity.

Still, having the necklace around her neck made Lena feel whole again – she gave Kara another needing and loving kiss to her crown before lifting her gently off of her and climbing out of the bed.

* * *

Kara found the kitchen light on, disturbed out of her sleep from a lack of warmth under or beside her, sleep still clouding her eyes as she wandered into the tiled space of the main body of the apartment, her feet bare and cold as soon as they hit the linoleum. Lena was at the counter, a full chocolate orange split in half and her lips gracing one of the many wedges. She was wrapped up warm in her festive-looking dressing gown that Kara had mistaken for a onesie the first time she had seen her lover unwrapping it.

Her nevermore-black hair was messy, about as unkempt as Kara knew her own shorter blonde bob was, and giggled a little when they both stared and pointed to each other. She didn’t even need to mouth ‘you’ve got bed hair, babe’ when Lena beat her to it, still half a wedge of the fruity chocolate in her mouth. She’d gone through a little of the festive treats Kara had received between the tenth and eighteenth, some of the fruit in the cornucopia they had for apparently no reason (Lena had simply liked the aesthetic a straw horn had had with their combined decorations around the apartment).

The near only light-source apart from the mild dawning of the sun outside as the clock surpassed seven, was the eight lights atop the menorah. Lena had already lit the final candle to signal the last of the eight days.

“We’re not meant to light it until tonight, you know,” Kara griped as she moved around the counter and reached for a wedge of chocolate when her lover offered.

“It’s the final day of my first Hanukkah with you, surely it can be lit all day, right?” She begged, how could Kara refuse her? They were already taking enough liberties with their joint celebration (despite how Lena had expressed she usually detested celebrating either the religious or consumer’s Christmas, yet there was a small fern lit up in the living room regardless.) Kara hummed, letting it slide, knowing that appearances were one and one’s own inner faith and commitment to the Lord was another thing entirely. “I didn’t want to wake you up so early,” Lena replied through clad bites mucky with the sweet orange chocolate lining her throat, it was so good though. “I’m sorry if I did, I couldn’t sleep...”

“Bad dream?” Kara asked, putting herself as a front to Lena and keeping her perched on the counter, wrapping her masculine arms around her, cuddling her sweetly. “I swear you were tossing and turning in your sleep, and were you talking to me when you woke up?” She asked, teeth out as she grinned. Lena offered her another wedge of the rapidly dwindling treat, the light of her perfect skin caught in the flickering menorah on the other counter top. She hummed her response, reaching for the fridge’s door handle and lurching to pull out a can of soda – inadvertently but still softly she fell into Kara’s warm embrace, the Kryptonian’s body like a portable sun next to her, heating her up.

“It was Lex again...” Lena cooed, not even enough energy to close the fridge.

Kara did it for her, cooing and cuddling her lover up even more and with a fond closeness. She took the bottle of soda from her grip and snapped the bottle cap off with the flick of her thumb, setting it to the side with the last few wedges and core of the chocolate orange. The heroine could be softer than soft when she felt like it, when Lena caught her in her goofy demeanour like she had in the bed, but was the strongest woman in the universe when things mattered.

She was suddenly cuddling and holding Lena exactly like she had done on her office soda what felt like a lifetime ago now. They were so different now, or so Lena had thought. A thousand universes could have come and gone, Kara phasing through them all like Barry Allen could and had done. But they were still almost the same as they had been then, both of them softly crying and holding each other so closely. Lena could never forget that time.

“He’s not going to hurt you again baby... I promise you... I’ll always promise you. We’re here, we have Hanukkah, and the Holidays – he’s got a prison cell.”

“It’s not him hurting me... It’s about him hurting you,” Lena confessed gently, not crying, still fairly strong for her partner and looking up with her eyes like a puppy’s. They wanted Kara so much, despite her being so close she couldn’t easily get any closer. “Even Supergirl’s not indestructible.”

Kara kissed her forehead, her strong prop and her destined lover. “She’s not,” the blonde agreed, reaching to the small box of the oily and sweet treats, pulling out a medallion of gold. She looked at Lena like how a teacher could look at a young student, about to bribe or reassure them of their own ability in a math problem, or something as equally as trivial. “But y’know I’m pretty sure she can be when she’s got Lena Luthor backing her up – I remember when she needed her the most in her life,” she told her, peeling the gold foil off of the chocolate gelt she’d pulled from the box next to the fridge. “And Lena said yes.

“Come on baby, there’s no way I can eat all of this gelt Sam got send us on my own...”

Lena’s eyes were already dried, but she felt the need to give her partner another affectionate squeeze, savouring her warmth when Kara held her back, closer than ever and stroking her hair. “Don’t we have to play with the dreidel now?” The raven-haired human asked in a soft tone no louder than a whisper.

“We should... but you’ve already got your Jewish top right here, babe.”


End file.
